


Good Boy

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Cages, Collars, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Praise Kink, distraction kink, dom Hanzo, or whatever its called, sub jesse best jesse, when one person is pretending not to pay attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: Hanzo's pet gets too greedy and he lets his not-so-good-boy take care of it by himself as punishment.Once again I am writing sexy mchanzo inspired by the nsfw mchanzo discord, then again, a lot of this was my faultwhat can i say, frottage is a great underrated kink, especially combined with other kinks and especially especially with underrated dom hanzo





	Good Boy

McCree was down on his knees. _Where you belong_ , Hanzo had said. His fingertips barely touching the floor as he arches up towards Hanzo’s cock, nuzzling the thick bulge in Hanzo’s pants. Hanzo runs a hand through his hair, careful of the dog ears attached by hair clips. He takes a moment to admire his precious pet. McCree was now mouthing at Hanzo through the jeans, not even looking up to meet his eyes, like he had been trained to. Hanzo smirks a little at how easily it was to get McCree to submit, but McCree was a sucker for praise and Hanzo was more than happy to deliver it. His eyes slide down the curve of McCree’s bare back to the tail stuffed into McCree’s ass, fluffy and black. He runs his eyes back up McCree’s body and changes his touch from gentle petting to gripping McCree’s hair firmly.

McCree gasps softly and nearly turns his eyes up to meet Hanzo’s but instead he pulls a bit away from Hanzo’s crotch and stares intently at the wet spot he had licked into the jeans. He knew what he did wrong. He knew he would be punished. He just caught a glimpse of Hanzo hard in those jeans and could not help himself from wanting a taste. “McCree.” Hanzo purrs sweetly and McCree takes that as permission to raise his eyes and look up at Hanzo through his eyelashes. Hanzo smiles a tad and McCree thrives on that hint of pride before the hand in his hair tightens “You are being a greedy pup.” McCree’s eyes drop guiltily to Hanzo’s feet and Hanzo lets go of his hair to reach down for McCree’s leash.

Hanzo backs up until he hits his chair and he falls into it with the grace of the prince he was raised to be. McCree gulps a little, trying very hard not to look up at the handsome and regal man above him. He adored when Hanzo took advantage of his training to look bigger than McCree, bigger than life, worthy of adoration. Breathing hard through his nose, McCree chances a glance at Hanzo’s crotch when Hanzo takes his time undoing his pants and sliding them down. Hanzo points at the ground briefly and McCree looks down again. Hanzo lifts his hips to slide his pants and boxers down enough to pull himself out comfortable. He strokes himself slowly a couple of times until McCree whines needily. He smirks again and lays his arms down on the armrests casually “You think you deserve this treat, pet?”

McCree debates internally before shaking his head. “Correct. _Good boy_.” Hanzo leans forwards to give McCree a short petting. McCree whines again and leans into the contact. Hanzo takes pity on him after watching McCree’s cock bob in pleasure at the praise. “Fine. You can have it, but follow the rules. You may use your mouth. Only your mouth. You are not allowed to touch yourself. You will also take your time. I want to enjoy this.” McCree nods and tilts his head up to kiss Hanzo’s palm. He shifts upwards, crawling his hands and knees, shifting his hips a little to make his tail “wag” before leaning in and rubbing his face against Hanzo’s crotch again. Getting drunk on the smell, McCree licks a stripe up the bottom of Hanzo’s cock before slowly working his way down, taking it into his mouth inch by inch.

McCree gets all of Hanzo’s dick in his mouth and pauses a moment to shiver in pleasure, mouth too stuffed to even moan around it. He slides back up, rubbing his tongue against as much of Hanzo’s dick as he can reach. Back at the top, McCree opens his mouth wide with Hanzo’s tip against his tongue, showing off for Hanzo himself. Moaning at the petting and muttered praise he receives in response, McCree gets to work winding Hanzo up until Hanzo’s petting turns into gripping and gripping turns into pulling and pushing. McCree relaxes his jaw and thanks all the practice he had in getting rid of his gag reflex as Hanzo starts fucking his mouth roughly. He moans and whines when he can, pleased at being used but more pleased when Hanzo remembers his voice.

“Such a good little pet, so wet and willing for me. I’ve trained you so well.” Hanzo grunts in pleasure at the feeling of sinking into McCree’s throat without resistance. “You take me so good, like you were made for me, to please me, to, mm, bend to all my wishes.” McCree feels tears build in his eyes, praise and pleasure building on each other. He moans happily and Hanzo shudders, pulling him off. Obediently, McCree closes his eyes, opens his mouth wide again, and catches everything Hanzo gives him. Watching his jizz slide down McCree’s tongue, Hanzo shudders in pleasure once more. When he is done, he pushes McCree back and starts tucking himself back into his pants. McCree whines and lifts his hips, wanting to touch himself so badly. His mind was purely desire at this point and he loved it, feeling more like the dog he pretended to be and Hanzo treated him as with every passing second.

Hanzo scoffs and reclines pleasantly in his chair again “What do you want from me, pet? You were the one who was too impatient for my commands. I should cage you up for your disobedience.” McCree leans down, head against his hands on the floor, ass in the air, and knees spread. A weird combination of a beg and a presentation but Hanzo enjoyed it. He gets an idea from it too, sliding his leg out in front of McCree and planting his heel on the ground. Hearing the thump by his head. McCree looks up, his eyes sliding up Hanzo’s leg before jumping to his eyes, cocking his head slightly in confusion. Hanzo holds a hand out to the offered leg “You seem determined to take your pleasure from me. I refuse to exude any effort on a selfish, needy pup like you.”

McCree whines at the cruel words but knows they’re insincere. He crawls up on Hanzo’s leg and plants his chin on Hanzo’s knee. He tries to wag his tail but gasps when the action drags his cock across the rough denim. His eyes slide shut and his jaw drops in a moan. Hanzo smirks and scoops up his phone, pretending to read something and ignore McCree. McCree grabs the seat of the chair to brace himself as he starts thrusting his hips up against Hanzo’s leg. Panting and whining at the other man needily, McCree nearly goes cross-eyed in pleasure. Hanzo’s sharp eyes glance over every once and his foot just happens to bump upwards against the plug in McCree’s ass. The action itself and the denim of Hanzo’s jeans is rough but in a good way. This is what he deserved. What selfish boys like McCree got. “Are you going to cum any time soon or are you going to rut against me forever like the horny bitch you are?” Hanzo asks softly, causing McCree to sharply inhale and rut harder before he came with a loud, drawn-out moan.

As he winded down, Hanzo set his phone aside and reaches down to pull McCree up into his lap. He takes advantage of the other man’s relaxed body to wiggle the plug out of his ass, making McCree to squeak with overstimulation but Hanzo kisses his face and distracts him from the pull. Both men relax once it is out and Hanzo gently untangles the ears from McCree’s hair. His hands slide through McCree’s hair slowly until McCree hums, pleased, and Hanzo smiles at him “Was that enjoyable, Jesse?” McCree responds with a chuckle and a lazy stretch “Darlin’, you could keep me on my knees for days and I wouldn’t be able to do anythin’ but thank you for it.” McCree responds and leans in to kiss Hanzo. Both men lose themselves in the kiss for minute or so before Hanzo carries McCree back to their room to get situated for bed. “You’re my good boy.” Hanzo whispers to McCree once they are tucked in with the lights off.


End file.
